Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-6z - 7}{7z} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-6z - 7) \times 1} {(7z) \times 10}$ $n = \dfrac{-6z - 7}{70z}$